Unbeatable
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: Summary inside...Yaoi-boyxboy-PeinxHidan PeinHidan PeinHida PainxHidan PainHidan PainHida Pein/Hidan Pain/Hidan
1. Chapter 1

Hidan has been a very loyal follower to Jashin for many years. Jashin decides that he needs more followers like Hidan. He decides it's time for Hidan to give him more followers! But with who?

Konan. A very beautiful woman. But can be too kind, plus Hidan wasn't exactly into older women. Even though Jashin could make Hidan want her, he decided it wouldn't be the best for either. -Plus, he wanted more of a challenge. It would just be to easy- She also already had her eyes set on someone else. Kisame. She didn't like him because she thought he was cute, but of course, she did think that. But she liked him because he was the only one that actually showed curiousity in her.

Zetsu. Smart, could be protective, attractive, strong, interesting, but cannibalistic. He could possibly be a good father, but Jashin was unsure about it. And Kakuzu gave could probably kill the baby, which would not yet be immortal.

Itachi. Extremely smart, strong, very attractive, protective over family. Would be a very good parent. But he is attracted to the blond bomber. Another thing was, he rarely showed any emotion. This could be a good thing, yet it could also be a bad thing. The baby needs more attention, it would need to be played with, talked to, and more. small signs that he was slightly interested in the plant man. Which could cause even more problems between the two then there already is. If they had gotten into a fight, Kakuzu Itachi shows little sexual want for Hidan. He craves Deidara. You have to admit, the blond is very cute.

Tobi. He's smart, also very attractive, active, and lovable. Yet, he's very sectretive, acts very stupid, and talks to much. He can also be very annoying. He can also change his moods quickly. Sometimes he can be kind of scary. It would not work out. He would be quite a good father though. He had actually taken care of some of the other Akatsuki members when they came back from missions, wounded.

Sasori. Adores puppets, half puppet himself. Very strong and smart. Angered easily, adorable, and very small (short). Would be a good parent, if he wasn't angered so easily. The child does not need two parents that are angered so easily. Crushing on Tobi for reasons unknown, only a few people in the Akatsuki know. Tobi remains completely clueless. Even if he was not crushing on Tobi, Hidan's and Sasori's relationship would not last. Both are angered too easily.

Pein. Oh how Hidan despises him. Yet Pein still cares for him. He cares about all the members of the Akatsuki. It's not because he has to. He's just a caring person. It may not show, but he doesn't like to show much emotion. He has his reasons why he hated emotions. He has no love. He use to like Konan, but she broke up with him for Kisame. But she never will tell anyone that. It actually made her feel bad afterwards.  
Enough of this. To the positives. He's a genius, maybe a little smarter then Itachi. He is very, very strong. Great leadership skills. Doesn't snap at sob stories. Hard to get to, (good for Pein, bad for Jashin's plan). Not many negatives, gets angered when you mention his past with Konan, doesn't always go by plan, and can get a little careless. But don't we all?

It's almost perfect! A little challenging, but if it wasn't, it wouldn't be fun! Now would it? Pein's genius, Hidan's insanity, both of their strength. Hidan's immortality, Pein's great leadership...they would be almost unbeatable! The weak point...hard-headed at times, and dislikes to listen to other people.

Hidan may need to be a pervert at times. But whatever it takes. He needs the child to be. Nothing will stop him from making that child happen. Nothing!

"Hidan! You cock suckin' son-of-a-bitch!" Pein yelled at the silver haired man, who had ran into his room, laughing madly. "Open this door, Hidan!" he continued yelling at Hidan, pounding on the locked door.

"Nuh-uh." Hidan chuckled. Pein just growled and stomped off. This was deffinately going to take a while. Fun (sarcasm).

"Why are you always picking on him?" Hidan's partner, Kakuzu, asked from the left half of the room.

Hidan walked over to his bed, on the right side of the room. They decided it was best that they split the room. Kakuzu has the left side, and Hidan has the right. "Because, it's fun!" he answered and layed down on the bed, crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Kakuzu shook his head,"You're a bitch." he said, then walked out of the room. Closing the door behind himself, smirking, feeling Hidan glare at his back as he left.

"Fucker." Hidan mumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

[Hidan's Dream]

He was just standing there alone, in a dark, empty room. Hidan grew curious. This dream was different from any other dream he ever had. He was never alone in his dreams. Even in the stupid little nightmares, he was never alone.

Suddenly he heard a noise come from in front of him. As if someone had stepped closer to him. It echoed throughout the whole room, then went dead silent again. It was quiet for the longest time. It felt like hours before anything happened again. The sound of walking echoed through the room again. Hidan didn't know what to do, he wasn't even sure if they were walking toward him, or away from him.

Hidan looked around, desperately looking for the person. Where are they!? Where are they!? he thought to himself. He wasn't scared. He was more pissed then scared. But he froze when he heared his name. It was a deep, god like voice, with a hint of ghost in it.

There was a small pause before they spoke again,"Hidan, you have been loyal to me." Hidans jaw dropped as these words were spoken.

"J-...Jashin?" Hidan asked. He then chuckled and said,"I'm deffinately dreaming."

"I came to you for a reason. I need to ask a favor of you."

"What?" Hidan asked, confused on why his god would need something from him.

"I need you to give me more followers. Loyal ones, like you, are slowly disappearing."

"Wh-what do you mean? You mean convince them to follow you?"

"That would be fine. But that wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Hidan asked. Realisation hit him when he received no answer. "But! I'm-but!...Who am I even gonna-?" Hidan began to ask, but was interupted.

"Pein." the god answered calmly.

"Wh-...What? What about him?" Hidan asked.

"It will be with Pein."

"You're kidding, right?" Hidan said, and there was a long pause. "You're not kidding..."

"No."

"I hate him!"

"It doesn't matter."

"But..."

"I will make you want him if I must."

"No. I don't want him! Besides, I'm a man, too! So how would that work?"

"I am a god. I can make it possible for you to have a child."

"I still don't want him, and I never will." Hidan spoke. His eyes widened when he felt a cold hand on his chest, and a strange feeling shot through his body. He felt love, want, need, obsession, and more. All at once, and he gasped.

The hand was removed and Hidan quickly crossed his arms over his chest to cover himself. Once again, Hidan was alone. "Wake up." the voice echoed through the room. Hidan paused for a minute. He cursed as he felt himself fall. As if the floor below him had just disappeared.

[Hidan's room]

Hidans eyes flew open, and he jumped as he woke back up. 'Just a dream...It was just a dream!...I hope.' Hidan whispered to himself and looked at the clock.

3:45 A.M.

He slept five hours. He looked at Kakuzu. Sleeping. Everyone else must have been in bed now. Kakuzu was always the last to go to bed. Unless it was Zetsu. Because he was afraid they would try to steal his money if he went to bed before them. Hidan just sighed and got up. He made his way through the halls, toward the kitchen,'It's really quiet...kind of creepy.' he whispered to himself.

He got himself something to drink, then went to the living room and turned the tv on, afraid to go back to sleep.  
___End

Ha! I know! Totally stupid! But I had to do it! And I know, Jashin would never to that...so don't tell me that!. Besides...it's only a story! Whatever I want can happen! XD Let me know if I done good, or you think I can do better! =3 Thanks for your time...


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2!

Seven hours have passed, and the rest of the Akatsuki was up. "Wow! You look terrible, Hidan, un!" Deidara shouted.

Hidan only yawned and answered,"I didn't fucking sleep, Blondie! Quiet down!"

"Sorry, un...Why not?" The blond questioned and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Because." Hidan replied sleepily.

"Because, why? Kakuzu keep you up, un?" Deidara asked, smirking.

Hidan gave Deidara a death glare, causing the blond to scoot away."No. Not even close, bitch!" he snapped at Deidara.

"Nightmare?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Hidan shrugged in response, "I guess you can call it that." he said.

"Why? What happened?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"Ah, come on! Please, un?" he begged.

"No..." Hidan answered slowly, looking past Deidara as Pein walked by. A small smirk formed on Hidans lips. He all of sudden had this feeling. It was a strange feeling...A feeling he had never felt before. It's complicated to explain...

Deidara stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was smirking at. He spun around just in time to see Pein walk by. "What? Why were you smirking at Pein, un?" He asked, looking back at Hidan.

"No reason!" He replied, stood up, and quickly followed Pein. Doing what he felt. Not really able to control himself. He stalked Pein all the way to his room. Being sure to stay quiet so that Pein didn't catch him. Leaving a poor confused Deidara, all alone in the living room.

As Pein started to close the door, Hidan quickly slid his foot into the door to stop it from going shut. He rushed into the room and grabbed Peins arm as he started to turn around. "Hidan, what are you doing?" Pein asked, and Hidan smirked.

Pein had a small confused expression on his face. Probably only one who knew him well would notice. "Pein, I had a dream last night."

"Congratulations." Pein said pulling away from the younger male and starting to walk towards his desk.

"It was about you!" Hidan replied quickly. Hoping it would catch his attention. Fail...

"Oh yay," Pein said sarcastically."Did you murder me? I know that's your wish." He added.

"No! You weren't in it...You were mentioned though." Hidan replied.

"Hidan, you are acting very strange...You should go lie down." Pein said, already catching on that Hidan was acting different.

"What do you mean? I'm not acting strange at all!" Hidan snapped, and Pein sighed.

"Hidan, go lay down. I can tell you didn't sleep very well. Actually...It looks like you didn't sleep at all." Pein spoke. It was good ten minutes before either of them spoke again.

"I'm not tired..." Hidan answered.

Pein sighed once again and shook his head, before replying. "Hidan, it's bad for you not to sleep. Atleast lay down for a little while." He spoke, calmly.

"...No." Hidan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pein stopped and thought for a moment. "Okay...fine...Don't lay down. In fact...I forbid you lay down!"

Hidan glared,"I can lay down if I want! You can't stop me!" He yelled.

"No. You're not allowed!" Pein said, as a smirk formed on his lips. He knew he could win this battle. Hidan glared at him, made his way over to Peins bed. He gave him a small glance before sitting on the bed and lying down. Secretly, he knew that's exactly what Pein wanted him to do. But he couldn't stand it when people told him what he could and couldn't do.

Peins smirk remained as he watched Hidan. Then he made his way over to the door and shut it. He then walked back over to his desk and sat down and started on his work.

The silence in the room was kind of awkward to Hidan. Yet...it was relaxing. It was very relaxing. He rolled over onto his side, facing away from the door.

The bed was very comfortable, Hidan was actually quite happy he had decided to lay down. It wasn't long before he started to doze off. It was only a few minutes before he was sound asleep.

Pein smiled. Victory was once again his! He looked back at his work and continued.  
___End!

I'm sorry for the chapters shortness, I just couldn't think of what else to fit in it. Plus I really need to start working on my other stories. Like Locker Room, First time and request from a friend! 


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours went by and Hidan finally woke up. His eyes slowly opened as he continued to lay there. He peeked around the part of the room that he could see, not recognizing the place.

He looked over at Pein's desk and just stared. It took a moment for him to realize that he was still in Pein's room...But, where was Pein? He wasn't at his desk, Hidan didn't see him in the room. So he sat up and looked around the room once more, wondering if he hadn't noticed him.

Pein was no where in sight.

Hidan just shrugged and layed back down. The blanket only on one side of him. He wasn't sure if he had woken up and covered himself up, or if Pein had put it over him before he left.. Oh well. It didn't matter.

His arms were rested above his head on the upper part of the pillow. He was twisting a little bit of his already messed up, silverish hair around two of his fingers. He didn't quite feel like getting up yet.

Hidan lay there for about ten minutes. Wondering why it was so quiet, and where Pein had gone, before he remembered that there was a meeting today. He sighed, thinking that they were probably waiting for him. But why wouldn't Pein wake him up? Why would he just leave him sleep? He only shrugged slightly to himself and thought that they could finish the meeting without him.

Maybe Pein would explain what the meeting was about to him himself. Hidan smirked, a slightly perverted smirk, at the thought. A moment later he growled at himself for thinking such things, and liking it! Damn his dream! Why did it have this effect on him? It was only a dream! He must have hit his head while he was asleep...He was going to have to avoid Pein until his mind straightened out and he didn't have strange urges...Very...Very strange urges...

At that very moment, Pein walked in. Just my luck..! Hidan thought.

Pein shut the door behind him, before walking over to his desk, setting papers on it and looking over to Hidan. "You finally woke up." He said, calmly.

"How long did I sleep?" Hidan asked, surprisingly not having a strong urge to rape the man right where he was standing. Maybe he got over it...or maybe it was because he just woke up a little while ago.

Pein shrugged, "A few hours" he answered. Hidan looked at the clock and sighed a little, before looking back at Pein. He could feel the urge getting stronger. He didn't want that! So he threw the blanket off of him and jumped up out of the bed.

Pein walked around the desk, sat down in his chair and started on his work. Hidan looked over to the older man. His urges getting stronger every second. He growled quietly to himself and quickly left the room. "Dammit! Dammit! What the hell!?" He cursed to himself as he rushed down the hall.

On his way down the hall, he passed Konan. As she rushed by, she almost knocked the Jashinist over. His eyes widened and his arms quickly stretched out to catch him. He was able to force himself to the side to lean against the wall and he sighed. Happy he was able to save himself. He quickly turned to glare at the blue haired woman, "What the fuck, Konan!?"

"I'm sorry!" She called back, not bothering to turn to face him and quickly rushed into Peins room. Shutting the door behind her.

Hidan continued to glare and growled quietly as Konan entered Peins room, and shut the door! Only Hidan was aloud to be in the same room with Pein!...Alone! And with the door closed!

He quietly made his way back toward Peins room. His back against the wall and stood right next to the door. He heard them whispering. Sadly, he couldn't hear what they were saying, they were so quiet...He leaned over closer to the door to try and hear. Unsuccessful.

He stood there for about ten minutes before Konan finally walked out of the room. Calmer then before. Hidan glared at her as she walked down the hall. When she was out of sight, he mumbled to himself, pissed.

He then rushed back into Pein's room.

Pein sat at his desk, looking a little irritated. Then sighed when Hidan entered the room. "Back already?"

"....What was that all about?" Hidan asked with a small glare.

"What?" Pein asked after a moment, confused.

"Konan!"

".....Hmm.." Pein gave Hidan a confused look, "Why?"

"Because!" Hidan growled, "Just tell me!"

"She's just having troubles." Pein said, resting his chin in his right hand and shutting his eyes. Hidan slowly and quietly made his way over to the desk.

"What kind of troubles?" He asked. Pein only sighed again. Hidan smirked slightly, the urge starting to get to strong for him to control. Hidan shook his head quickly. Trying to stay in control.

His control over his body slowly started to fade. So with the rest of his control, he rushed out of the room. Leaving Pein confused. He didn't even get to answer the question before he rushed off...

*Later, around 12:46 A.M.*

Pein usually left his room when everyone else went to bed, to do some of his work in the living room. It was just one of those nights he didn't want to stay in his room. So he had gone to the living room, and turned on the lamp next to the couch.

Pein reached up and rubbed his eyes. He was bored and tired. He had been working all day long on this work. He glared at the papers, as if trying to burn a hole through them with his eyes. He reached down, picked them up and counted them.

He groaned. He had six pages left of work to finish. Pein then set the paper down on the stand infront of him. Pein sighed, leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes.

--Kakuzu's & Hidan's room--

Hidan was tossing and turning in his bed. Unable to sleep. He was worried that Konan may have changed her mind and wanted Pein back. He growled at the thought.

He sighed. He was losing his mind. Since when did he care who Pein went out with? That dream must have fucked up his head. He felt like Zetsu right now. Fighting with himself constantly.

He layed there for a short while longer before deciding to watch tv. So he stood up, left his room and made his way to the living room.

As he entered the room, he smirked.

Pein had fallin asleep, mainly from boredom. A bored, half asleep leader...Hidan had an idea. This was going to be easy... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan quickly, and quietly, made his way over to the stand. He looked down at the papers that sat there. After a moment, he shook his head.

How could this man stay sane? It looked like there were at least 50 there!.. He wasn't sure how much of it was done...but still! He had to do it at one point! Hidan could never do all that...He couldn't sit still long enough. He will admit that.

Hidan shook his head once again and looked back at Pein with a perverted smirk.

He took a step closer, staring at the man. Staying as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake him...yet.

He quietly walked to the other half of the couch, where Pein's head lay on a pillow. He got on his knees next to the couch, then reached over and gently touched his fingers to Pein's face and slowly slid them down, gently caressing him. His smirk widened when the man had grabbed his hand and his eyes slowly opened.

"...Hidan?" Pein asked in a quiet voice. Blinking a few times, trying to make the image clear. Everything was blurry.

He was so cute, Hidan thought as he pulled his hand away. Pein's eyes narrowed again, continuing to stare at the other man with a cute, confused look. Hidan placed his hands on the couch and leaned down closer to Pein's face. Their lips only an inch away.

They could feel each other's hot breath ghosting over their lips. Their breath softly caressing eachothers lips, slowly passing by. Touching the others face until it disappeared and mixed with the cooler air in the room.

Hidan could still feel Pein's narrowed eyes watching his every move. He looked over at him in the corner of his eyes. A small smirk appearing on his mouth before he leaned a little closer. Their lips just barely touching. What Hidan could feel was soft. So soft and tempting. Just wanted to crash them together full force. He just wanted to feel Pein's against his.

Still...He didn't understand why. Or what was really going on at all. Why did he want this man so much? Since when did he give a rats ass about him? Why so sudden? He was confused. He was going to take this opprotunity to get away from the confusion.

He went to push himself closer to fully kiss the man when he heard someone walking down the hall..Straight for the room. He quickly pulled back and forced himself to stand. He glared at the door way. He really didn't want to pull himself away from Pein. Especially since he was so close...so close to at least kissing the man.

It didn't seem much like a kiss, what he got. But at least there was slight contact.

Pein sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. The image was blurry again. Oh well, he couldn't care less at the moment, he was tired and to prove it, he yawned. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye. He reached up and wiped it away. The figures were clearing up again.

He knew the one closer to him was Hidan. The one in the doorway looked somewhat like Kakuzu. He must have come looking for Hidan. Hidan usually didn't get up at night. The man must have been curious. Can't blame him...Hidan is usually a heavy sleeper.

"Hidan, what are you doing?" a deep voice broke the silence.

"Hmph, go away, bitch!" the silver haired man replied angerly.

"Please, you two. Go back to bed. I don't want to hear arguing at this time." Pein said tiredly. "I will be returning to my room shortly. Please remain quiet on your way to your room."

"Yes, sir," Kakuzu replied and looked at Hidan. Hidan only glared. Hardly visible in the dark. Kakuzu only shrugged and walked out of the room after Pein had gathered the stack of paper on the stand and started to walk away.

Hidan stood there for another minute in the room all alone. Imagining how the moment would have went if Kakuzu had never shown up. He sighed...If only I would have gone faster, Hidan thought to himself. Slowly starting to leave the room.

As he walked down the hall to his room, he had thought about going to Peins room and try to finish what he had TRIED to start. But Pein was sleepy...probably already fell into a deep sleep. That wouldn't be much fun. So he continued on his way to his own room. He would have to try again tomorrow.

When he walked through that door, immediatly questions were thrown at him.

"What were you doing?" Kakuzu asked.

'Curious? Just an old perv', Hidan thought.

"Pssh, none of your fucking business, asshole!" Hidan snapped at him, still pissed off.

"Why are you so pissed?" The man asked, even though he knew he had interupted something and that was probably the reason why he was mad.

Hidan growled and glared at the man,"Leave me alone!" he said before getting into bed and rolling over so his back faced Kakuzu.

"Sheesh..." was the only response Hidan got before the lights went out and they both fell asleep.

-The next day-

It was around 12 when Hidan finally left his room. He layed in there for at least an hour staring at the wall. He sighed as he walked down the hall. It was quiet today. It was boring.

"I wonder where they are.." Hidan spoke quietly to himself. He was sure there wasn't a meeting today. If there was, why wasn't he told? Did he sleep through it? Maybe Pein sent them all on missions. Maybe he got tired of all the noise. But that still didn't make complete sense...Hidan has a big mouth himself.. He will admit. So why let him stay? Because he was asleep?

Oh well. Who cares? Knowing those bastards, they probably all went out to celebrate a victory or something and they didn't even wake him. They'll be back later. Then they'll get it...

Hidan smirked, hopefully Pein is still here. They could be all alone. Even Konan likes to get out every now and then and have fun.

_  
Sorry it took so long to update. Just having trouble...school is finally over for the summer!

Leave reviews! I do not like to update my stories without reviews. Sometimes I think I'm updating for no reason! 


End file.
